Filter units for smoking articles, such as cigarettes, are formed from fibrous cellulose acetate and have a cylindrical shape, allowing them to be incorporated into a smoking article or filter of a smoking article. Filter units, which are commonly used for ‘roll your own’ cigarettes, are commonly packaged in cellophane or a similar flexible material that is wrapped around the filter units.